


I Know You

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Jedi Ben Solo, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Poe Dameron, Young Ben Solo, Young Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe comforts Ben after the former remembers a nightmare.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Allbingo





	I Know You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Scared
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ben couldn’t say what on that walk with Poe triggered his memory of the nightmare he had, but it came back almost violently.   
  
(A man in a mask. Shadows, a red lightsaber and bodies and more...)  
  
There was something about just remembering the nightmare that was enough to make Ben feel, at least momentarily, like he couldn’t breathe. Like his lungs had seized up, like he was back in that dream, even though he knew he was with Poe, even though he knew he was, logically, safe.   
  
“Ben?” Poe said. His voice sounded almost far away, even though Ben knew he was right beside him. “You’re at the Academy, you know. You’re safe.”  
  
Ben looked around. He wasn’t on that battlefield, wasn’t dressed in those black robes and strange mask. He was here. In his Jedi robes. He was, in other words, safe.   
  
He had Poe with him too. There was that.   
  
There was something about taking in Poe’s lovely, kind face that was enough to feel like a comfort to Ben. Of course Poe was always a comfort to Ben, a balm to the worse parts of his troubled mind, and here, it was only accentuated.   
  
“You okay?” Poe said, softly.   
  
_I’m afraid,_ Ben wanted to say. _Of going Dark. Of hurting you._  
  
“Bad dreams,” he said. “I haven’t told my uncle, because...I don’t know how he’ll react.”  
  
“He has to at least care about you,” Poe said, softly. His diminutive hand rested on Ben’s chest, and the touch cooled Ben, at least for a moment. “That’s what any uncle would do. Any family member, for that matter.”  
  
A beat.   
  
“I at least do,” Poe said.   
  
“I know,” Ben said. “I know that you at least do.” Then, “I’m just scared sometimes. That I’ll become a monster.”  
  
“You’re not a monster,” Poe argued. “You never will be. True, you may be kind of on the headstrong side, but I know you don’t have a streak of darkness in you.”  
  
Ben couldn’t help himself. He felt a smile, probably a spectacularly stupid one, spreading over his face.   
  
“I know you,” Poe said. "I know you’re a good person.”  
  
“I know you are too,” Ben said. Poe tended to put himself down too. It was unfair, he thought, that someone so fundamentally kind had to see the worst in himself.   
  
They sat down then, not far from the Academy. Poe’s hand had left Ben’s chest, but he sat close to Ben. Rested close to him. Poe was there, someone spectacularly lovely and kind. Someone who supported Ben, no matter what.   
  
It was something, Ben thought, where he could snuggle up to Poe and thank the Force for the miracle that had been given to him.


End file.
